endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Drop the Ball
Don't Drop the Ball is the fourteenth and final episode of Endurance. Overview This is it, the final day of Endurance! The Blue and Yellow teams go head-to-head in one last battle. Find out who won the championship! Summary This is it, the final day of Endurance! Last night the Red Team left, leaving their close friends behind to contemplate the quiet and loneliness of the island with only two teams remaining, Blue and Yellow. They didn't have long to wallow in the past, however, as they had a big day ahead of them with the final Endurance Mission and the Final Temple Mission. In the final Endurance Mission, "Don't Drop the Ball," the Blue and Yellow teams competed for the final Pyramid Piece, which the Red Team left behind when they were eliminated from the island. In this game, each team was perched atop their own platform above the ocean. The object was for each team to hold a giant ball over their head for as long as they could. The first team to drop their ball into the ocean would lose. Jon and Sabrina of the Yellow team were steady the entire game, while Aaron and Jonna of the Blue team switched off to allow resting. This proved costly when, during one of their switchovers, they lost control of the ball and dropped it into the ocean, dashing their hopes of yet another victory. With the win, the Yellow team evened things up at five Pyramid Pieces for each team. At the Final Temple, the Yellow team was shocked to discover the final Temple Mission was different from the "Fire, Wood, and Water" game the teams had become accustomed to. The Final Temple Mission consisted of a large tablet with 10 small Pyramids mounted in the tablet. At JD's command, the pyramids would flip over to reveal what was on their underside. One team would place their small Pyramid Pieces next to as many pyramids as they wanted while leaving at least one open, and the other team would have to fill up the remaining spaces on the board. The pyramids would flip over exposing the underside until the golden pyramid was revealed. The team with the golden pyramid would win that round and all the pieces on the board, and the first team to acquire all 10 Pyramid Pieces would become Endurance Champion. The Yellow team won the first round and took a 6-piece to 4-piece lead, but Blue came back and won the next round evening the score at 5-5. As tensions began to mount, the Yellow team won the next round and took a commanding lead at 8-2. It appeared that the Yellow team had the championship won until the Blue team got lucky and found the golden pyramid, creating a huge power shift as they took a 7-3 lead. After the Blue team won the fifth round and held an almost insurmountable 9-1 lead in the championship match, the Yellow team placed their only piece on the board. If they had the golden pyramid they would cash in and hold a huge lead, but if the Blue team had it they would become champions. The five pairs of eyes of the four remaining contestants and JD looked on as the final two pyramids flipped over ... BLUE WINS!! They walked away the first Champions of Endurance and were on their way to a trip in the Amazon! Game Play Pyramid Pieces Entering Final Temple of Fate Mission In Don't Drop the Ball, both teammates stand above the water, holding a huge ball above their heads with only their hands. The team that hangs on the longest wins. In the final Temple Mission, pyramids are on the board, and the final two teams have metal versions of the pieces they've accumulated over the show. The team with the least amount of pieces at the beginning of the round goes first, putting as many as they like, but they must leave at least one space empty. The other team must fill all the remaining spaces. The team that finds the gold pyramid wins all the pieces on the table at the time. At the end of every round, a new pyramid appears. The team that gets all 10 pieces first wins Endurance and becomes Endurance Champions. Production Notes Quotes: * Jon: '''"Whom do you miss the most?" ** '''Sabrina: "Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. You?" ** Jon: '''"Ashley, Ashley...and Lana." * '''Jonna (confessional): "I'm going to win; I'm going to kick butt, and Yellow is going down." * Sabrina: '''"I've learned that friendship is stronger than the game itself, and I can be really scheming at times and like, mean to other people, and I just get caught up in the moment, and it's not a good thing." * '''Jonna ''(confessional)''': '"I will never forget this place...this will be one of the memories in my mind until I have grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and I will tell this story of this amazing adventure I did." Trivia *Only season finale where the title doesn't mention the word "finale". *Only one-part season finale. *Only season finale where the gift-giving went unaired. It would instead be shown during the reunion special. *Only time where the final 2 teams have the same number of pieces going into the final temple. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 1 episodes